


Blue and Red blood

by Huntley_james



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'll add more as I go, M/M, Station 51 has a bomb squad truck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntley_james/pseuds/Huntley_james
Summary: Imagine if Kelly was Dating Jay Halstead instead of Stella Kidd. Stella doesn't approve of them. Sje wants kelly for herself.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Kelly Severide, Jeff Clarke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If i make ANY mistakes please let me know 💙 love y'all

Kelly pov

I woke up in bed at 0400 with a killer headache. I looked over and saw that the right side of my bed was messed up and my shower was running. I got up picked up my boxers and put them on. Why are my boxers so tight? Oh well I went downstairs started to cook breakfast when I noticed the jacket on the back of the chair. That's... "Hey Kelly, i hope i didn't wake you up. You looked tired so i figured I'd let you sleep some more." "You didn't wake me Jay I needed a drink." "Cool by the way my boxers look good on you. Hey come by my place later. And... I have to get to the station." He walked over and kissed me. "I'll see you later?" "Uh ya definitely" "Bye" "Bye" "Holy-"

Time jump to the fire station

"Hey lieutenant." "Hey Clarke." "You good Severide you like you've seen a ghost." "Uh I think I did. Is uh, Shay here yet?" "Yeah she just got in." "I need talk to her." "Hey Mack." "Hey Lieutenant. What's up?" "Do you know Jay Halstead?" "Ya, him and Jeff are buddies. Why?" "Uh did he say anything to Clarke about anyone special?" "Yea he said i think i might be gay Jeff. And i hope kelly is too." "Seriously?" "No Kelly. Your really obvious. He hasn't called do you want me too call him right now?" "Yes."

Texts between Jay and Mack

Mackie: hey jay i haven't heard from you in a while. Call me when you can.  
Jay: I'm free now hold on

Incoming call Jay Halstead

Mack: hey  
Jay: hey  
Mack: how have you been any new lady friends  
Jay: thats funny Mackie. No but i did meet someone last night  
Mack: tell me more  
Jay: hold on let me go outside  
Mack: sure no prob  
Jay: so i met this guy...  
Mack: a guy?  
Jay: ya Kelly Severide  
Mack: seriously jay i thought you didn't go for guys  
Jay: neither did i but he's so handsome and strong and very very  
Mack: i get it Jay please don't go into detail  
Jay: i was gonna say sexy.  
Mack: uh huh sure okay i gotta go we gotta call byee jay

"Hey did you guys see Severide and Halstead leave the bar together?" "Yep" "Ya i saw them making out on the side of Molly's." "Guys seriously enough." "Come on Clarke we're just playing." "What are you four talking about Severide's newest conquest, Halstead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my chapters are short let me know💙

Truck 81 Engine 51 Squad 3 Bomb 1 Ambo 61 Battalion 25 police assistance

Mack's POV

"Hey Shay!" "What's up?" "First one there doesn't have to make lunch." "Your on Clarke." "Good luck beating Squad."

Time jump by Mackenzi Shay, Chicago Fires 1st Bomb Squad Unit lieutenant and sister to Leslie Shay

"So Clarke whats for lunch?" "I was thing mac & cheese." "Hey Uncle Voight whatcha got for me?" "Hey Mackie the front door is wired to explode I have 3 men on the inside upstairs. They went in the window got locked up stairs some how." "Thermal shows... 3 sigs" "Okay Hayes, your with me. Lets go." "Be careful Mack!" "I will." God Clarke is cute when he's worried "Alright now Hayes i need you to hold these three wires cut the blue when I say... Okay now" "Bombs clear. Heading up." "Got it Hayes." "Lindsey... Atwater... Jay!" "Mackie that you?" "Ya Jay it's me. Imma get you outta here." "Shay?!!" "What's up Hayes." "Pressure plate." "Where?" "Underneath me and i need to move or I'll fall." " ok you guys get back. Hayes jump towards me." Oh god. **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Dawson's POV

"Bombs clear. Heading up." "Got it Hayes." "Hermann are you sure you want them in there--" "Shay?!!" "What's up Hayes." "Pressure plate." ...... "Mack!!!" "Clarke NO! Shay hayes report. Shay and Hayes Report! Alright 51 Squad get in there! And get everyone out NOW!!" "Got it Chief." "Capp, lets go Clarke stay here." "Kelly im not leaving her in there neither are we." 

Halstead's POV( he is unconscious due to a minor head injury so this is all in his head literally he was closest to the blast)

Flashback to last night

"Hey Kelly." "Hey Jay what's up." "I wanna get drunk." "Bad day?" "Ya. You?" "Yep there was a fire with a kid in it she was no more than 3 years old Jay. So trust me when i say i wanna get drunk too." About 2 hours later and we were both drunk. "Hey Jay what do say we head back to my place its not that far just a cab ride away?" "Hell ya. I'm all for it Kells." 30 minutes later we were standing in front of his door. Next thing i knew we were making out on his bed and going a little further. 4 hours later i was waking up cause voight called me saying he got a lead on the bomber so i woke up after struggling to get out of Kelly's arms. I took a shower went down stairs abd wrapped my arms around Kelly's waist, kissing his shoulders, when voight called again so I told him to come by mine later. Gave him a kiss and left. When i got to the house everyone was waiting. "Sorry i got tied up what do ya got. You three are going in Halstead your perimeter." "Sarge can i get perimeter i mean i don't feel that well after yesterday?" "Sure thing Rutzek. Halstead will switch with you"

Kelly's POV

"Fire Department call out. JAY CALL OUT!!!" "MACK CALL OUT!!" "HAYES CALL OUT!!" "where are they Casey?" "Up here door went down in the blast Mack's out sos halstead the other three are fine." "JAY no no no no no. Jay baby are you okay? Come on Baby please wake up for me yeah. Im going to take him out side bring him to med hows Mack?" "Shes fine just got knocked out get him checked Severide. His brother works at MED." "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it 💙 love y'all  
> Once again please let me know any mistakes I make!


	3. Authors note

Sorry for not updating I've been busy and i lost chapter 3 so im rewriting it now. Stay safe love y'all 💙.


End file.
